Parting Is A Sweet Sorrow
by CloudMinded013
Summary: Katara a fifteen year old girl who lives in the outskirts of a town thinks she is in love with her neighbor. Or isn't she? What happens when a new person appear in her life? And when she is urged to leave? Morden AU. Chapter 5 is up. :)
1. When we met

**hi this is my first fanfic! read and review  
**

* * *

Katara's POV

It was an ordinary day at school. I was desperate not knowing what to do with Jet. You see he is my neighbor and I am in love with him.

I asked permission from the teacher to go to the bathroom. I went there and I started crying like crazy, then everything went blank.

The next thing I remember when I woke up was that I was in the embrace of a boy probably in my age with black hair and grey eyes.

_He is handsome _I thought. When I realized in what position I was in my eyes widened and I stood up on my feet.

"Whoa." I said "Who are you, what happened and why are we on the floor?" I asked him.

"Am…a…a." he said a little embarrassed while standing up "You fainted and I caught you before you fall" he explained.

"Am…a thank you." I only said and I took another glimpse of him. "You are new here aren't you? I haven't seen you before." I said.

"Yeah I was at the headmaster's office and then I was searching for the bathroom and I found you." he answered simply.

Then I felt my cheeks flush a little. There was an awkward silence between us and I decided to break it. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

" My name is Aang … do you …maybe know where B3 class is?" he asked politely. I then realized than he was talking about my class.

"Yeah, of course I know, this is my classroom." I told him. He looked a little surprised.

Thought he answered me "Well, this nice…so where is it 'cause I looked everywhere." I laughed and he looked at me weirdly.

"You looked everywhere upstairs, I suppose, but not down stairs!". He looked lost when I answered him but then I said " Let me explain, our class is downstairs and it's the only one. And I think we should head back because the teacher will yell at us. You know she is really strict."

We started going down but out of the door I stopped him. "An advice don't hang out with the boys. All of them are idiots!" I said.

When I was ready to knock the door he grabbed my hand and I blushed "Wait! You never said your name." he said.

" My name is Katara." then I turned to the door and knocked it. We went inside and I told the teacher what happened. I introduce Aang to the class then he sat on the last empty desk in my line.

The bell rang and we went out. I walked at Aang and with no words I took his hand and guide him to where friends were.

"Girls this is Aang, Aang this is Toph, Suki and Yue." I said.

"Nice to meet you!" he said.

"Nice to meet you, too" the three said at the same time. We started talking about things, boys and stuff. I took a glimpse of Aang who had a frown in his face instead of his beautiful, bid smile he always has._ Wait! Did I just thought that?_ I thought. I shook my head a decided to do something about it. So I told the girls that we have to leave and they understand that Aang was feeling uncomfortable.

I then took him inside our class and he sat at his chair and I sat on his desk. "So, where do you live?" I asked him.

"I live with my uncle Gyatso at my grandmas house, but we will move to our own in about two weeks." He answered me.

"Your mum, your dad? Where are they?" I asked.

He took a sad expression "They died when I was very young and my uncle took me from then. He is like a father to me now, he takes good care of me and he loves me like his child. Once he has not a wife or a child." he said a sad tone. "Oh… I am sorry I didn't mean to…" I said.

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry about something you didn't know." He said.

Then, there was an awkward silence between us and Aang decided to break it asking me why I don't let him hang out with the other boys.

" 'Cause they are a bunch of idiots!" I said angrily.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked.

"If you were here a week ago, you would know." I said .

"But you can tell me now, cant' you?" he asked cutely.

" Okay…well one of them touched my butt." I whispered as quickly as possible so he couldn't hear but he did. I was looking down and when I looked up he was blushing.

"Do you think I am like them?" he asked

"No, no of course not. And that's the reason I don't let you hang out with them!" I answered.

He looked at me skeptically. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just that…why are you acting at me so nice?" he asked.

" What? Would you prefer me to behave you badly?" I asked back a little irritated from his question.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. Ahh…can you please answer me?" he pleaded me.

"If that's what you want! Firstly, if it wasn't for you I would be injured or worse maybe at the hospital, and secondly, of what I can say, you are a really nice guy and it just come out of me so I follow it." I answered. He didn't respond immediately and I realized he was staring at me.

"I think you are a really good friend and a nice girl too." He said with a wide smile in his face. I blushed a little but I respond "Thanks!"


	2. Bad news and walks

**Declaime: I don't know Avatar the last airbender.**

Aang's POV

I was lying on my bed thinking the day which has past. I have met the most beautiful girl in my life, but I'm not only talking about the physical beauty. The inside of her. She was kind, funny, helpful and most of all she seemed to care for a guy, she just met this morning. Thinking about Katara that's how I fell asleep.

Katara's POV

When I came home from school I quickly ate lunch and then started doing my homework. I finished them at no time and open my laptop at my skype page so, I can chat with my friends. I saw that the three of them where online and call them. And just at that moment three little windows opened in front of my screen.

"What's up folks?" I asked.

"What's up? What's up! You've been ignoring us all day. What's up with you Katara?" Suki told roughly.

"I don't understand. Do you think that showing the school to our new classmate is something bad? 'Cause I don't and if you think that being kind is bad let me tell you something you are wrong!" I said annoyed by her tone.

"Guys calm down!" Yue told.

"Yeah! Suki let the two love birds have their alone time at school. Since Katara live far away from us , she can't see her little boyfriend!" Toph said sarcastically. With that I became more angry.

"What did you just said Toph?" I asked her in a frustrating way.

"I said that you like Aang and a lot. It's something like love at first sight!" she said and I blushed.

"Guys! This isn't a way to talk" Yue said trying to calm us.

"You know what? It's not worth fighting about something like this. I log out." I said and closed the chat._ I was just being kind with him what's the problem? He is new and don't know the place. _I thought. I pushed all this thoughts away and fell asleep.

* * *

The first week past quickly, and now it was Friday. The morning, I woke up, quickly get dressed, ate my breakfast and then took the bus to go to school. The bus leaves me a little far away from school so, I have to walk there.

I was always am the first at school but it seems that Aang is going to be the one this time. I reached him and said " 'Morning. What's up?" he smiled.

"Good morning. Well, nothing is up! Kind of…" he said and his smile was replaced by a frown.

"Hey! What do you mean by that? Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"I am ok but I have bad news or good news if you want to get rid of me." He said playfully. I was annoyed a little by his question but I laughed.

"No, no, no I don't want to get rid of you. This is stupid! Please tell me sometime what are you talking about." I said. He sighed.

"I am going to move on Sunday and probably be transferred to another school." He said frowning.

"Oh this is bad. Do you know where you are going to move? Is it far away from here or is it close? Because if it is you won't have to change school." I said.

"I don't know where it is but my uncle said that I will have to change school." He said.

"This is going to be goodbye? I don't want to say goodbye! I hate saying goodbye!" I said looking down.

"I do, too but… I don't think we have another choice." He said with a sad tone.

"Yeah that's it!" I said thinking of an idea "If we exchange numbers or e-mails or whatever, I don't know, we could chat. If you want to." I said and it seemed to cheer him up. "Of course I want! When we go to class I'm going to write them down on a piece of paper. Ok?" he said. " Ok and don't worry if we have the will to not say goodbye, we won't do it" I said and smiled. " I know I have the will to not **ever** say goodbye." He said. I looked at him and smiled but he blushed and looked down to his feet. I couldn't help but laugh at how shy but also haw caring he is. " Hey, let's go get something to eat I am starving!" I said. "Sure!" he replied and we start walking towards the cafeteria.

When we arrived, there were sitting the girls with Suki's boyfriend Sokka and his friend, Zuko. We all were a group one day and then comes Toph and… ahhh. I don't even want to think about. The thing that hurts me most is that she was my best friend and now…

"Katara are you okay?" Aang asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I said.

We sat on a table and eat, while laughing from the jokes Aang said. The bell rang and we went back to the class.

* * *

The other day we finished school three hours earlier and I asked Aang if he wanted to hang out with me. He said yes and we went to my old primary school

were my friends and I usually hang out.

"So do you like it?" I asked him.

"Yes, it is really nice. So… do you… want… to go get lunch?" he asked me shyly.

"I would love to." I answered him. We went to a nearby fast food restaurant and eat.

"I should go now." I said as we were outside the fast food restaurant ready to leave after we ate.

"Yeah, so see ya!" he said. Before could turn his back and leave I hugged him tightly and when we broke apart I kissed his cheek. It was like he was going to explode. His whole face was red! I turned to leave and waved him goodbye, but he stayed there stunned. Oh how hilarious!

* * *

After a half an hour I arrived home. No one was there my mom and dad should be at work now and they are probably not going to come until an hour later. I sat on the couch, put my laptop on my legs and opened it but before that I texted Aang _Get online I want to talk to you! J_

_Ok! _He texted back. We were going to Skyping so we can talk by our webcams. I gave him a video call and he appeared in front of my screen.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey! What took you so long?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I answered him with a question.

"I mean that it took me five minutes to go home and you thirty five minutes! Where the hell do you leave?" he burst at me.

I went crazy. _Who is he to talk to me like that? _I closed the laptop right away. I didn't want to see him anymore. I way annoyed, angry. How else can I describe it?

My phone rang and I immediately knew that it was Aang. I grabbed it and saw the text.

_Katara, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you with what I said. I overreacted. I don't know that took me. I'm really sorry please forgive me! L_

I probably overreacted too,… a little. What am I doing who can stay mad at Aang? He is so cute and adorable like a newborn puppy! Haha.

_If you want to know why I did thirty five minutes to go home, give me a video call._

_I am in! J_ I texted him, opened up again the laptop and waited until he call me. Which he did, like a second later.

"I'm sorry." He said and looked down.

"Aww stop with all the sorries! It was my fault. I overreacted!" I said.

"But, Katara I offended you! You were right." He said still looking down.

"Aang?" I said softly "Look at me." He turned his gaze up now looking at my eyes through the camera. "I forgive you! Can you now stop being so apologetic and let me explain you why I was late?" he nodded his head and I continued. "I live at the outskirts of the town so I have to take the bus every morning and noon. The bus takes twenty minutes to reach the outskirt's station and then I have to walk for, like, fifteen minutes to my house." I explained to him but I think he may have been unplugged because he was just staring at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"And you go to school there?" he asked.

"Yeah… all my friends were there and… you know." I said.

"Ohhh." He exclaimed.

"And you know, who would like to be fiends with me at the new school?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? The question would be who wouldn't like to be friends with you? You're so awesome, so caring, so adorable." He mumbled the last two words but I heard him and blushed and he blushed too.

"Thanks, Aang!" I said.

"Aang! Come on we have work to do!" a voice from Aang's back said.

"Ok uncle! Wait a minute" Aang answered to the voice.

"You should probably log out, huh?" I asked.

"Yes, but remember this is not a goodbye, ok?" he said.

"Ok! See ya." I said and his loving face disappeared.


	3. First Touch

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? No? Too bad because i missed you! :P Okay now here is a new chapter full of Kataang of course what else? **

**This whole chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer CharlieFibrosis because he is an amazing writer and with his help I made my story better! :) Sorry for the length. ^.- **

**Hope you like what you are going to read.**

**Also review and happy Carnival!**

**Declaime: I don't know Avatar the last airbender. **

Katara's POV

It was Saturday. The following day will be the day that I will lose Aang. Well, I know that we would talk and maybe hang out from time to time but that will be different. Although, a feeling inside me was telling me that something good was going to happen.

My parents and I had left from the morning to go to my Gran-Gran's house to eat lunch then we would go to eat ice-cream and return home at night. We saw our neighbor, Wu on our way up the stairs.

"Hello guys! We have new neighbors. They are going to stay at the apartment beneath yours." She said.

"How many people are they?" my dad asked.

"It is a man and a boy, probably in Katara's age." Wu said.

"Can we go now?" I asked. I was too tired to hear anything that they were saiying. My eyelids half open.

"As you wish sweetie." My mother said. "Good night!"

"Good night." My dad said to Wu.

We went upstairs and I lied on my bed, not bothering to change clothes.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 11: 37 a.m. I get some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower since I was with the same clothes with yesterday.

"Morning mommy!" I said as I enter the kitchen seeing my mother making breakfast. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie! Dad is at work." She said.

"But is Sunday?!"

"It was something urgent."

"Ohh" I said realizing-ly.

"Sweetie, could you please go get some milk?"

"Sure thing!" I said and laughed.

"There is the money on the table."

"Okay. Coming in a minute." I took the money and left the building to go to the mini market. It wasn't far from my house. Like three minutes walking.

"Morning Amelie! Do you have any fresh milk left?" I asked Amelie as I enter the mini market. She was standing behind the counter smiling at me.

"Of course! Right on my way." She left the counter and went to fridge, took the milk and came back to me. "You are lucky. This was the last one."

"Good morning miss! Do you have fresh milk?" It was a boy's voice, somewhat familiar in my mind. So kind and relaxing. But I didn't turn around.

"Sorry kid, but Lady Katara here took the last bottle for today." Said Amelie. I blushed by how she called me and turned to the boy with a apologetic smile. _AANG?! What I Aang doing here? _I thought.

"Katara? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh…uh…uh" I said. I dind't know what to say. I was extremely confused right now. "I will explain you."

We start to walk towards the exit when Amelie called "Katara the milk!"

I turned back there "Sorry. How forgetful can I be sometimes?" I asked more to my self.

"It's ok do not worry." She said. I paid for the milk and waved Amelie goodbye. I walked over to Aang took his hand and lead him outside the market.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Weren't you supposed to explain?" he laughed. I gave him a pissed off look. I really wasn't on this happy mood, I was incredibly confused. He said "Sorry. Here is where I moved yesterday."

My eyes widened and I realized that he was the boy that moved to the apartment beneath mine.

"Well ?" he asked.

"One favor Aang take me to your house." I said.

"Okay?" he said not sure why I wanted to go to his house. But from how king, caring and helpful he is, he obliged. We slowly walked back the way I came and my suspicions became true.

"Here." He said outside his house, well my house, well OUR house.

"Just as I thought."

"Just as you thought what?" he asked.

"The obvious. (**A.N when I first tried to spell obvious I couldn't. I managed to spell it three months later! Haha)** Welcome to the neighborhood Aang!" I said hoping that he might understand. Which he did because he became wide eyed but then smiled.

"So, now we are neighbors?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"So, where do you live?"

"Uh...here?" I said. "You didn't noticed, did you?" He didn't reply, he just stayed staring at me. _This is a bad habit. He does it very often we should fix i-_

"How lucky can I be?" he said cutting my thoughts in the middle.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Why do you think you are lucky?" I asked.

"Because… I am here with you…" he blushed "…and we can hang out more often now than I thought." He finished with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Oh… come here." I said. He came closer to me and I put my arms around him.

The feeling of being in his arms was something I have never felt before, so I closed my eyes to enjoy it as he did. When I opened my eyes again I saw Jet coming towards us._ Jet _I thought. I have to think about him since Aang came to my life. I realized that I never was in love with him. It was just a childish crush that even now is erased from my mind and especially my heart. When Aang came to my life everything went better and better but Jet… I became more and more sad. I always tried to make him like me. All this hard job for nothing at all.

I broke apart from Aang and turned to look at Jet. In his face was a feeling between disappointment and anger.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi Jet." I replied moodily. "Jet this is our new neighbor Aang. Aang this is Jet." I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you Jet." Aang said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, _Aang._" Jet said shaking his hand. "I should go now. To leave you two alone."

"Wha-" I said but I was cut from Jet saying bye and leaving me and Aang standing there.

"Did you two had a thing or something?" Aang asked.

"What? No! Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because of the way he was looking at you." He said. His tone filled with jealousy.

"No, no there was never something between us and there will never be. Moreover I like someone else." I said trying to give him a signal. But he looked sad. _What have I done? _

"Oh" he only said and looked down.

"Hey. You will find out very soon who he is and I promise that you will like it." I knew Aang had feelings for me and I was trying to show him mine. He smiled.

* * *

"That is what happened." I said to my mother. I had came home like 15 minutes after we said our goodbyes with Aang and I was explaining to my mother the latest events.

"Oh… so I can see you and Aang have a special bond, am I right?" she asked and I blushed.

"Mom!" I said.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to yell! It is just that you have been talking about him this whole time and… you know, it seems that you have feeling for this boy." She finished and I blushed even more. She was right though. I, do have feelings for Aang but how am I supposed to say them to my mother?

"Come on Katara! You tell me everything, why can't you know?" she asked.

"Okay! I do like Aang…a lot. Happy?" she chuckled and I, later, accompanied her.

"K, mum I am going to my room." I said.

"Wait! Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" she questioned.

"No. I lost my appetite. I may eat a snack later." I said.

"Okay, sweetie." She said and I went to my room. I made my bed and sat on it. Took my laptop, placed it on my crossed legs and opened my chat page to see Aang online.

**_KatWaterGirl_**: **Hey Aang!**

**_AirAang_****: Hi Katara!**

**_KatWaterGirl_****: What were you doing?**

**_AirAang_****: I was unpacking some boxes and my uncle said I should rest a little. :)**

**_KatWaterGirl_****: Yeah,… so what are you doing this afternoon?**

**_AirAang_****: I guess unpacking.**

**_KatWaterGirl_****: Ah…oh…okay. :(**

**_AirAang_****: Hey! Don't you ever put a sad face! Did you need me for something?**

**_KatWaterGirl_****: No. It's just… that I wanted to ask you if you would like to hang out with me later that afternoon but it is okay if you can't; it doesn't matter! :)**

**_AirAang_****: I can ask my uncle.**

**_KatWaterGirl_****: It is no nee-**

**_AirAang_****: Wait! **

**_KatWaterGirl_****: Ok.** (Two minutes later)

**_AirAang_****: You have to say sorry to the boxes which are unpacked because we are going out tonight! :) :)**

**_KatWaterGirl_****: Yeah, yeah, yeah! You are the best Aang!**

**_AirAang_****: I know, I know. So see you at seven ok?**

**_KatWaterGirl_****: I get down to take you see ya! :***

The chat closed and I lied on my bed thinking about what I am going to wear tonight.

* * *

It was 6:25 a.m. I started to get ready. I wore my favorite fuse skinny jean, a blue top with my jacket on. A pair of, pink butterfly shaped, earrings. I pained my eyes with blue eye shadow with a blue eye liner with glitter. I put a pink lipstick on my lips and I let my her down floating. I put my middle high heels and saw the clock.

It was 6:59 a.m. I grabbed my purse and rushed downstairs but in the middle of my way I heard my mother say 'Have a good _date' UHU_!

I reached Aang's door and knocked it. A middle aged man opened.

"Hello! Is Aang here?" I asked him.

"You must be Katara. Aang will be ready in a minute. Come in." He motioned inside.

"Thank you." I said.

"My name is Gyatso. I'm Aang's uncle. Nice to meet you Katara." He extended his hand to me and I shook it. "Aang is talking about you all day long." He laughed and I blushed. That moment Aang came out of his room.

"Uncle I am going to take Katara, she is late." Aang said. He probably didn't understand me.

"Hi." I said.

Aang leaned over to Gyatso's ear and whispered "She is a friend of yours?" Though I heard him.

"No. She is a friend of yours." Replied Gyatso.

"Aang?" I stepped in "It's me Katara." I said. His jaw fell open to the ground and his eyes grew wide. I smiled at the sight while Gyatso chuckled.

"WOW" Aang said. "You look so different."

"Oh… so you think I look that bad?" I asked with my right eyebrow raised.

"No, no, no, no, no you look beautiful." He exclaimed. I smiled at him while I blushed from his comment.

"Thanks! I think we should go now." I said.

"Okay. Bye Gyatso, see you later." Aang said.

"Ok, have a good date." Gyatso said and we both blushed.

"Bye." I said and we left to a nearby restaurant called 'Plaza'.

We sat on a table next to the window opposite from one another.

"What would you like to order?" the waiter said.

"I would like to take one Chicken Fillet with Sweet Potatoes." I said.

"I would like a vegetarian soup with vegetables." Aang ordered.

"All right." The waiter said as he wrote down our orders "What would you prefer to drink?"

"I would like some orange juice." I said.

"Me, too" said Aang.

"Okay and two orange juices. Your plates will be ready in half an hour." The waiter said and left.

"You never told me you were a vegetarian." I said.

"Well you know now." he answered.

I looked him and he smiled warmly at me; I smiled back. Our food came a little after and we ate silently. No words were bade between us the whole time. No words were needed. The only thing that we needed was each other. Until the time came for us to leave.

I wanted to do my first move tonight.

"Was your dinner good?" Aang asked as we went home.

"Yes. How was yours?" I asked.

"Fine." He replied. I shivered because the wind went though me. Aang noticed that and hesitantly put his right arm around me. We both blushed but as I came closer to his body; but it warmed me.

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"You are the best thing that ever happened to my life."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." I smiled.

"Great! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are the best think that have happened to my life, too."

I stopped us only to look at him. Then I turned back to his embrace and we kept going home. We arrived at his apartment like five minutes later and now we were outside his door.

"Aang I want to tell you something." I started.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I…uh… I real(-ly)…uh…" I blushed. I really didn't thought that it would be that difficult telling him.

"What is it Katara? You know you can tell me everything." He said.

"I know. It's just that…" I took a deep breath "I like you Aang, a lot."

That's all he needed. He grabbed me from my waist and kissed me gently but with a great amount of love. My eyes widened at first but then I gave in and closed my eyes to enjoy my first kiss. His taste was so sweet and his scent was so intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tightened his grip around my waist pulling me closer to his body. When the need for air was necessary we broke apart; our arms still wrapped at each other.

He took his right hand from my waist and putted on my right cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I like you a lot, too." He said "Oh…Katara." He exclaimed like he couldn't wait any longer. He hugged me tightly and wriggle me around, to the point I was out of breath.

"Aang…need…air…" I managed to say and he immediately let me down.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "It's just that you make me so happy some times, I wish I could _fly_."

"It's okay. I will have to go home now. See you tomorrow at schlo-" I stopped mid sentence as I realized that Aang was going to leave my school. I frown and looked down.

"Hey." He said and with his hand lifted my chin "I can ask my uncle to come with the bus with you at school."

"You would do that for me?" I asked amazed.

"I would do everything for you."

I threw my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "You are the best." And I let go of him.

"Okay, so I will text you later will you be asleep?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay. Good night Katara." He said and gave me a peck on the lips before he turn to the door.

"Oh, good night little boyfriend of mine." I said teasingly. He chuckled and waved me. I waved back and turned to the stairs and walked up.

* * *

**_We are going with the bus tomorrow Katara! :) _**his text said.

**_Okay see you at the morning Aang, sleep tight. _**I texted back.

**_You too 3 :)_**_!_ I smiled at my cell phone's screen and lied back at the bed dreaming of how wonderful we are going to be.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! **

**See ya, CL0133 :***


	4. My friends

**Hey guys long time no see, right? Yeah, i know I got you wate so long but i said a would rest a little after the last chapter but then i got sick for 1 week. Then i had some school activities to take care of and time passed by. But here I am now! :) **

**Some explanations about the story: 1) Toph can see [My magics ;)], 2) Teo can walk [onother one of my magics. I may call my selfe 'The Healer' ;)]. Also Teo is introdused in this chapter and also it is very very spicy! Sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes. I was trying to make it quickly so you guys can read it ^.^ LOL I hope you enjoy. Also review if you want any other explanation and i will PM you. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

Declaime: I don't know Avatar the last airbender.

**Enjoy :)**

I woke up the next day feeling a little dizzy. I hadn't had much sleep last night because I was thinking about what happened between me and Aang. Now we were an official couple! It is so exciting. I went straight to the kitchen, after I got ready for school, to eat breakfast.

"Morning mum, morning dad!" I said to my parents as I walked in. My mother as usual was in front of the oven with a pan in her hand making breakfast for us. My father was helping her; he was making the table.

"Morning sweetie!" they said in unison. I laughed. We sat down to eat peacefully until my mother broke the silence.

"So Katara, you didn't tell me what happened last night. When I asked you, you just hummed something that sounded like 'goughd' and I didn't quit understand, so… how did things went?" She asked.

"Well…uh…" I said blushing. I couldn't tell my mother that I had a boyfriend now in front of my father "We ate dinner and then came back home nothing serious happened." I exclaimed quietly and quickly.

"Oh…" she only said and smiled "That's all?" she asked mischievously. Meanwhile I had filled my mouth with my breakfast so I can not talk.

"Sor-ry… can't talk… eat now." I uttered and she laughed. My father was out of the conversation, completely confused. I checked my watch and it was time to go. I swallowed my breakfast in one mouthful.

"I should leave it's getting late. See you!" I exclaimed, grabbed my bagpack and left.

" Bye sweetie! Have a nice day at school!" they said at unison. I will always wonder how they do that.

I walked down stairs and as I was about to knock on Aang's door he opened it himself.

"Mornin'." He whispered.

"Good morning." I whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" I asked.

"Because Gyatso is sleeping." He whispered again and closed the door behind him. "Good morning again." He said, now speaking correctly.

"Good morning my sweet, little boyfriend." I answered back to him tenderly and he pulled me into a loving kiss.

"I will never be tired doing that." he said; I chuckled.

We went to the bus station then after sometime we finally reached school.

* * *

It was lunch time and Aang and I went to the cafeteria. 'My friends' were sitting on their usual table talking and laughing. All of them were there. Toph, Yue, Suki, Sokka and Zuko. Also there was Toph's boyfriend, Teo. As we passed their table Toph made a 'very nice' comment. "Hey Katara finally found a boyfriend! And in her age! How old is she? Eighty-five?" she said loudly and then everyone at the table laughed. They probably figured out because I had Aang's hand intertwined with mine.

I looked down not wanting to face them even though Aang gave them a dark glare.

* * *

Normal POV

"That was mean Toph." Yue said.

"Oh…yeah? Then why did you laughed?" Toph asked.

"I thought Katara was your best friend? Why are you behaving to her that way? Why are all we behave her that way? Because she finally is happy and found a good guy for her? We all saw how she was after all these rejections from Jet. She was a wreck. And now she has no one to share her happiness with! Why are we even mad at her?" Yue snapped and stand up to her feet.

"We are mad at her because she totally ignored us to go after Aang like she was a dog." Suki exclaimed.

"Yeah? So you were jealous, weren't you? And if I remember right, Suki, you were the one going after Sokka for like two months? And dragged us and especially Katara with you everywhere Sokka went to help you, right?" Yue nearly shouted.

"Uh…um…" Suki didn't know what to say now and she new that Yue was right in what she was saying about Katara.

"Look, here yo-" Toph started but Yue cut here off raising her hand.

"You look Toph! And now look good ok? If it wasn't for Katara now you and Teo wouldn't be together, because Katara did everything to get you two together!" Yue snapped once again and no on from the gang spoke. "Yeah now you don't have anything to say, right?"

No one spoke "You should be ashamed of yourself." Yue said and sat back down at her chair.

"You know what? I am not ashamed of my self and I will never be. I didn't ask Katara to get me and Teo together. She helped by herself. So stop yelling at me like I have killed anyone and also it is my decision with whom I am going to be friends and whom I am not going to, not yours." Toph said "Come on, Teo" She said and grabbed Teo's arm yanking him away from the table with her. After a while Suki and Sokka left too and it was only Yue and Zuko.

"Come on you can leave now too." Yue said to Zuko.

"Why would I? I think you are right about what you said about Katara. You are a really good friend you now." Zuko said.

"Finally! Someone normal." Yue sighed.

"Give them sometime. They know that you are right but they are just too stubborn to let it take the better of them."

"Yeah you're right." She answered and sunk on her seat.

* * *

Katara's POV

We took our food and sat on a table next to the window, I wasn't eating. I was playing with my fork, snatching my food with it. My elbow on the table, my head resting on my hand as I was looking outside the window.

"Katara…?" Aang asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back as I looked at him.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

"I lost my appetite." I said coldly.

"Come on! We have cup cakes today and you love cup cakes." He said smilingly.

"Aang…?" I said.

"Ok, ok." He sighed "Look I know that you don't have the best relationship with-" I didn't let him finish because I sat up from the table running towards the bathroom.

"Katara!" I heard Aang yelling slightly as I ran down the hallway. I got in the bathroom and locked the door; turned my back to it and slide down until I reached the floor. Then I lifted my knees, buried my face in them and started sobbing. I don't know what get to me I just have to let everything out. All my mixed feelings and the fight with the gang, my gang, our gang made me want to somehow commit suicide. I couldn't hold back anymore. I just couldn't.

I herd a knock from the door and then Aang's voice echoed in my ears. "Katara please… come out to talk to me… please."

I unlocked the door and sunk in his embrace "I'm sorry." I whispered in his shirt.

"It's okay." He said and let go. He touched my cheek with his hand and whipped away my tears "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Ever…"

I hugged him fiercely; my arms wrapped tightly around his torso and his around my shoulders.

"Thank you Aang." I said.

"Nothing. Now lets get going because our next class is about to start in a few minutes." He said "Are you sure you are okay? We can take discharge from the class and go to the nurse's office." He stated.

"No. I will be okay in a little later. It doesn't matter. Really." I said.

"No! It does matters, for me at least. You know how much I care about you and I won't let anything happen to you. You are too precious." He laughed.

"One: you know how much I care about you too. Two: we said that again and I trust you completely and three: I know!" I laughed too.

"You feeling better now?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow "Yeah. I indeed feel better. All thanks to you." I locked my arm with his and we walked towards our class.

* * *

The next four days of the week were indeed the most horrible of my life. You want to know why? Yeah of course you want **(A/N :P)**. Well it was because my sweet little friend Toph, was just keep making jokes of I don't even know what! She made jokes about me being stupid or ugly or fat or old and what other God knows.

***Flashback***

It was Thursday morning and Aang and I came at school as usual. All these days I was coming home crying from my stupid stubbornness. Because I thought this was all my fault. And where did that lead? I was just making Aang's shirt wet from my stupid tears. Every day, the same time and place; outside our house. I have been a trouble to him. I know it even if he tells me that it is nothing. With all this 'mood swings' I have tire him. He doesn't deserve to have a girlfriend who is crying all day. He deserves better.

_Now you are being stupid Katara and you know that! _A voice in my head said.

**_No I am not. I am just being realistic. _**I answered back. **_Aang deserves something better than me and that's why I am going to… 'Explain' to him that we can't be together anymore and that's final!_**

I felt my heart break as I thought of that but it is for the best.

We were in our second class now: Mathematics. It is my worst class ever. I turned to look at Aang who was currently focused on the teacher and I was focused on him until…

"Mrs. Aqua could you please pay a little more attention in the class than Aang?" the teacher said. The class laughed and I looked down blushing. _How much I am going to miss these moments...? _I thought as the bell rang. I stood up and went outside, not bothering to see where Aang is.

"Katara wait!" I heard a familiar voice from behind and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey." Aang said smoothly as he turned me around and now we were facing each other. "Is something wrong sweetie?" he asked lovingly.

I sighed. It was now or never. "Aang…"

"What is it Katara?" he asked.

"Um…Aang we need to talk to you about something."

"What to talk about?"

I sighed again "Aang… we can't be together anymore."

"W-What?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I said we can't be together anymore." I said and look down to my feet not wanting to see the look of hurt in his eyes.

"B-But why? You don't want to be with me? I am not good enough for you?" his eyes pleading me to take back what I said.

"Aang… the problem is not you, it's me."

"What are you talking about." His eyebrow raised.

"This whole week I've been a trouble to you… and you deserve something much better than I am." I said looking down.

"You know what?" I looked up at him. "I am sicken tired of you saying that you are a trouble to me. This whole week I have seen the most sensitive side of you Katara. And I have realized that… I care about you more than any other person in the world." On his face was a small smile. _But I should…_

"Aang…"I started and looked down again "We can't I mean… I… um… I can't."

"Katara…" he lifted my chin with his hand so we can look on each others eyes. "Just stop it okay? We will break up only if we can't stand each other anymore and I doubt that will ever happen. So know just think that how happy we are with each other. Just do this. As a favor." He finished with a kiss on my lips.

That's all I needed to change my mind. Some kind words and a kiss from the person I am falling in love with.

As we pulled away I couldn't help but grin. He grinned too and put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking toward the cafeteria. As usual the gang was sitting on their table laughing and making jokes. But something was different.

Yue and Zuko had their hands intertwined. _Oh my God! Yue and Zuko are together?! _I thought. Yeah, I mean there was this chemistry between them but I never thought that they would end up together. I smiled. At least I am happy for her. I couldn't be mad, sad or whatever. One of my best friends found someone to make her happy and be with.

"What's on your mind?" asked Aang as we reached our table and sat down.

"Uh?" I get cut from my thoughts.

"I said 'What's on your mind?' Really Katara where are you flying?" he asked me.

"Oh… it's nothing, really." I answered.

"I can't be sure. Today you asked me to break up with you, I believe I want to be ready for everything." He said.

"Aang…" I sighed "Firstly, don't mention the whole 'broke-up incident' and secondly, you don't trust me? When I am saying it is nothing, it is nothing." I answered.

"You know Katara they say that a person's eyes are the mirrors of his soul and I am seeing yours right now. So, spit it out already." He said sternly.

"Okay, okay… it's just that… I saw Yue with Zuko and you know…"

"I know…?, come Katara!"

"I just felt happy for her okay? Happy now?" I bust.

"Very." He said "Nonetheless, I knew it." He said simply.

"You idiot! Why did you- oh forget it! Go get me a smoothie. Now!"

"Say the magic word." He said.

"Aang!" I huffed "You have already done a lot to my nerves today and you also know that my nerves are not in the best condition since the so called fight. So could you please do me a favor and go buy me a smoothie?" It was like all my anger that was built up was going to explode. And Aang was helping it.

"Relax." He said. "I am just teasing you." He stood up came to me and kissed my cheek.

He did it again! With just a kiss he erased everything from my mind.

"I am going to get the smoothies. Stay as quiet as you can." We laughed and he went to get the smoothies.

I keep staring out the window, until I heard someone laughing. I turned my head toward the sound and saw where it came from. Where else? The gang. Toph had her hand in front of her mouth and she was whispering something to the them while looking at me and laughing. I looked at Yue who was currently looking down with an embarrassed expression in her face. Lightly similar to the one Zuko had in his face. _Why?_ Both of them stood up, hand in hand, and left.

A bigger laugh echoed in my ears and then Suki, Sokka, Toph and Teo on the floor laughing their heads out. Then Toph stood up point her finger to me then looked the guys and then laughed again. Was I that funny? I couldn't. I just couldn't take it anymore.

Aang came back to the table and put one of the two smoothies he was holding in front me. "Here." He said sweetly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Su-"

"Aang! I said I am okay. Now stop."

"Katara I don't want to have a fight with you I am just concerned. That's all."

"I'm sorry." I said and looked down. When I am happy, there will always be something that will ruin my mood.

"It's okay. Now enjoy your smoothie." He smiled at me; I smiled back faintly.

* * *

As Aang and I walked back home, hand in hand, something inside me hurt. I didn't know what it was but it really hurt. I put me free hand on my chest and I felt hot tears roll down my face.

"Kat!" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked in concerned.

"I… I… I don't know." I answered.

"What do you mean Katara? No one cries without a reason!"

"Aang…" I trailed off. Now it was my time get all this anger, sadness and desperation. I let out a sob and wrapped my arms around my torso and sobbed in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Shhh… everything is going to be okay. I promised you that I will never leave anyone hurt you again. Tell me what happened." He asked.

I looked up at him and spoke "I…when you left… to go get the smoothies…. Toph and the guys…. were pointing their fingers at me…. then they would stare at me and laugh…Aang… I can't take it anymore," I sniffed "they are treating me like I have committed a crime and-"

"Shhh." He shushed me putting a finger on my lips "When I will finish with them they would not even have the courage to look at you. I promise." he said threateningly.

I putted my head on his chest and tried to control my sobs and breathing. We squeezed each other tightly.

"Thank you, Aang." I uttered through my shallow breaths.

"Shhh just don't talk anymore. Let it go." He replied.

"I… I will try." I sighed "Aang?" he looked at me "Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie. Everything you want." He answered. We broke apart and we went towards the house.

***End of Flashback***

Now it was Friday mid morning, and the clock showed 10:36. I didn't go to school today because I didn't feel very well. My head was dizzy and my eyelids wanted to be closed that meant that I was looking through half open eyes. I had in mind to stay on bed the whole day which I did.

Aang's POV

Today I would have to stay alone at school because Katara wanted to rest. I mean she has every right to stay at bed one day after all she have been through this week.

I was walking through the cafeteria, holding the tray with my food, towards me and Katara's table. I, as always, had to walk by the gang's table even though Zuko and Yue wasn't there and as I did I heard Toph say "Hey guys look! Aang's lonely. What happened Aang? Did your stupid girlfriend broke up with you? Hahahhahaha" she laughed hard. I went over to the trash can and threw my food then I went over to the gang's table and slapped my hand on it. Everyone's eyes wide open.

"What the-" started Toph but I cut her off.

"Listen! I am tired of you insulting me and Katara okay? I don't even know why you all are behaving like this. When I first met you I though that you were best friends with Katara but I was wrong. I was completely wrong and so was she!

I am here just to warn you. If you ever do or tell something about Katara, I swear to god that you will regret it okay? Am I clear?" I threatened.

"Who are you to come to us and give orders, yell at us, threat us and judge our actions? Get lost!" Sokka nearly yelled.

"You all gave me the right to come here from the way you treated Katara!" I replied loudly "You all should be ashamed of your selves! You don't deserve to be called friends!"

"Yeah?" Toph laughed "We are going to do whatever we want and no one can tell us to stop. We will only if we want to so get your little ugly face away and get us out of trouble!"

"That means that you have no manners and you don't care for anyone but yourselves!" I said.

"Yeah! Like you really care for Katara." Suki got on the conversation, which was nothing like a peaceful conversation. A bunch of kids had done a cycle around them watching what was going on.

"I care for Katara more than all of you do. You weren't there when she needed you. When she was crying her eyes out because of her pain!" I yelled at Suki.

"Miss SugarQueen didn't have the guts to come here to talk to us and send her little puppet to yell at us." Toph said sarcastically.

"I would never have though of hurting a girl but you are getting me out of my clothes!" I yelled at Toph.

"Hey dude! If you try to hurt my girlfriend you will have to do with me." threatened Teo.

"And what should I do since your girlfriend is hurting MINE?!" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"I will end this now. You, do or say something to Katara that will hurt and I don't even know what I will do! And that's final!" I said, turned around and left them there standing.

* * *

**So did you liked it or hated it? How can I know? *put a finger on my chin* Yeah! i found it you can review :D **

**Also if anyone was confused: The story starts the day after Kataang happened; Monday. Katara describes what happened that day then she said what happend pretty much on Tuasday and Wednesday. Then she gaves a flashback of what ον ****Thursday. After that Aang's take the lead as Katara stay home on Friday.**

**Guys I even get confused when i re-read it. :) Until the next chapter:**

**~CloudMinded013 :)**


	5. My friends part 2

**Hey! Guys i have say a big SORRY to all of you who read this story, for keeping you away for soooo long. I have been detached from my compute for 4 weeks because of my finals and now that they are over i have summer english courses till the end of July. For the review with the name 'u suk' i don't want to tell anything because i try to be polite and kind with people. Just that i think of it very unfair. No more comments.**

**I want to ! !THANK! ! ****70oda**** and ****DiehardKataanger**** for their reviws and their support! :) **

**Something about the story: everyone is 15 apart from Sokka and Zuko who are 16.**

**Hope you get what you want! :)**

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

As I was walking back from school my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Katara.

"Are you coming or what?" I read aloud and then chuckled.

_I am on my way home. Like five minutes away. Why? Did you miss me so much? ;) _I texted back to her.

_Come quickly :)._

_Only for you._

In a few minutes I was in my house and I was greeted by Gyatso.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Boring and tiring. What else do you expect Gyatso, Katara didn't come today." I said.

"Oh , I see that's why you are so moody today. Without love you are sad, right Aang?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and I blushed.

"What?! No…pff…I just…uh…you see…oh, never mind!" I said as I turned away from him blushing.

Gyatso chuckled and then said "I have lunch ready are you going to eat or what?"

"I have to call Katara first then eat." I said while walking to my room.

"Okay!" Gyatso yelled-replied.

As I got into my room I put down my bag pack down and get my cell-phone out of my pocket. I dial Katara's number and it started beeping.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Katara."

"Oh Aang it's you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah it's me. How are you feeling today?" I asked her as I sat down on my bed.

"Hopefully, I haven't vomit since this morning and I am getting my color back." She answered.

"That's sounds… better?" I said not unsure of what to say. "Do you need anything now?" I asked.

"Thank you Aang but no. My mother is coming in like half hour and I am waiting for her to make me some soup."

"I can say to Gyatso to make soup and get it over to you." I suggested.

"Aang…" she sighed. "You soooo sweet! Thanks again but I don't need any-*ding, dong* Oh my mother came. See you later?"

"Okay see ya!" I said. I wanted to talk to her more. To say to her what I did for her today. But I will have to opportunity to say these things to her and to… kiss her. I blushed at the idea. It was not like the first time we are going to kiss but every time we kiss… it's just feels amazing.

"Aang! Lunch's ready!" Gyatso yelled from the kitchen, breaking my thoughts.

* * *

Third Person POV

Toph was sitting on her bed with her headphones, listening to music. One minute later the doorbell rang and Toph groaned. "MUM! THE DOOR!" she yelled from upstairs.

"I AM GETTING IT!" Poppy Bei Fong yelled back cheerfully. She went to the big wooden door and opened it. In front of her stood her daughter's boyfriend, Teo. "Hello Teo! I am guessing you came to see Toph. Come in." she walked over so he can pass by and enter the house. "Toph is upstairs in her room." She didn't let him say a word so he just went upstairs to Toph's room. Once he reached it he knocked the door.

"Come inside." Her voice said from inside of the door. Teo obliged to the voice and opened the door to find his girlfriend lying on her bed. When she saw who he was she put her headphones off and attacked him with a sweet kiss.

"Hey…" She trailed off.

"Hi." He said pecking her on the lips again. A big grin took its place on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked Teo confused but happy "I thought I was going to come to your house later today."

"Yeah but I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"What is it?" she asked. They sat down on Toph's bed so they can be more comfortable.

"Well… it's just that I think you shouldn't have this behavior towards Katara." He said softly but she just became angry at him.

"And why would I do that? She is taking what she deserves for betraying us." she said sternly.

"I don't believe falling in love means betraying. Neither getting into a relationship." He said.

"What?! Now you are taking her side?! I think you were the one who was crying his head out from laughing when I was making jokes."

"I know and I shouldn't do that. It was wrong!"

"You are doing this because you like Katara don't you?" Toph nearly yelled.

"WHAT?! Who said that?" he exclaimed.

"You just did!" She was totally losing her temper there but she didn't know things were going to get really bad.

"I did no such thing!" he said trying to defend himself.

"Don't you dare to lie and my face ever again! We're over." she said sternly but also sadly.

"Wha-" he sighed "If that's what you want." He said though she already had second thoughts of what she did. "I just wanted to tell you that I am telling you this firstly because I am afraid of Aang, because we don't know what he is capable of. But mostly I'm afraid of you and what he can do to you that's why I wanted to change your mind." He reached the door. He opened it and started talking again with his back facing her "Secondly, I want you and Katara back together because I miss the old Toph. And I know that deep inside of you, you're hurt. That's why you are behaving that way." He finished.

"Teo I'm sorry." He didn't hear her. He had already left and had the door half open behind him.

Hot tears rolled down her face as she realized what she had done to the people she love. _I am such a horrible person_ she thought as she sunk into her bed. Her sobs could be heard enough so no one can get inside her room. And I believe her mum heard them. That's why she didn't get in.

* * *

Katara's POV

I was changing my clothes because I was going to go out with Aang and I wanted to look good for him. After eating that soup I was a whole lot better. I didn't wear fancy clothes or anything. I wear a pair of jean shorts and a baggy blue shirt with silver butterflies on it. I put my blue-black NIKE on. Though I left my hair down, floating. I took my phone and called Aang.

_Bip…bip…bip…._

"Hello?" Aang's voice popped out.

"Hey Aang, it's me." I said.

"Ohh! Feeling any better?" he asked. How do I like his concern so much?

"I am way much better! I feel like I wasn't sick at all!" I said.

"That's really great Katara! I really am, happy that you are better." I could feel the smile in his voice "So Katara, we see each other in ten minutes?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll come and get you." I answered.

"Okay. Cya!"

"Cya." I closed the phone and put it on my desk. As I left to gather my things and put them in my bag my phone buzzed.

_Hi Katara. Can we meet in twenty minutes at the park behind the school? I really have to talk to you. I am really sorry Katara! What I did was completely wrong. Please you have to come! Please. Just do it for the old friendship I ruined._ It was a text from Toph.

TOPH?! Oh my Gosh! What should I do? Should I go or just ignore her? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! Aang!

I dialed his number on my phone and in like two seconds later he answered.

"Hey Ka-" he started but I cut him off.

"Toph wants me to meet with her." I said quickly.

"What?! Why would she do this?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know. She texted me saying that she wants me to go to the park behind the school. What should I do, Aang? I mean from the one hand I want to go, so I can see what she has to tell me. But in the other hand I just want to ignore her and make her feel the way I felt. I want to take my revenge Aang." I said.

"Katara, revenge is not something you should thinking about." He said calmly.

"Then what should I do?" I asked desperately.

"Hey calm down! I think that you should go there and let her say what she wants to say. Let things float." He said but I saw something in his voice; disappointment "So…. We see each other tomorrow?"

What was that now? "Aang? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Did you think that I would go there alone?"

"Well…"

"I should get mad at you for that, you know."

"I am sorry! I just thought that-"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes! I mean yes, I want to come with you."

"Then it's settled." I said with confidence "I am getting down."

"Kay." He said and hung up.

I understood why Aang felt that way. I would feel the same too if I was him. But when I will be finished with Toph I will be able to be alone with Aang.

I took my purse and went out of my room where I found my dad in front of me. It seemed like he was going to knock the door.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"She is going on a date." My mother said from behind my dad.

"A date?" he asked.

I blushed. I wish my mum hadn't spoken her mind. I have already told her about me and Aang's relationship and how I much I like spending my time with him. How happy he makes me feel. However, I told her that I didn't want to tell dad yet. It was my first relationship and I didn't know if it was right for me to tell dad. I really didn't know if I should. He never seemed to have problems with me having boys as friends, though when we were going out to eat, for example, I always saw him watching the boys that were around me and when I saw someone from the school it was uncomfortable to even say hi. When you have your dad over your head when you want to talk to someone is really uncomforting.

"I am not going on a date mum! I am going to the park next to the school because Toph texted me and telling that she needs to see me." I said. It was half truth.

"I thought you two weren't talking anymore." Mum said.

"We weren't. But she called and I though I should go." I said.

"Okay then. You are free to go." Dad said.

"Thanks! Bye!" I told and left quickly. As I closed the door behind me I sighed deeply. _Ouff… _I run downstairs to take Aang. I reached the door and knocked it. Aang popped out from the door with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I replied smiling. As he closed the door behind him, he turned to me and kissed me gently on the lips. _That spark…_

"You are beautiful." He commented.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Ready to go?"

"Always!" I said. We went downstairs and start our way. We had to take the bus to go to the park, because it was next to the school. It was not something we worried about. We were used to it.

So when we finally got to the bus station; we waited. And waited, and waited, until the darn bus came. We went in, gave our tickets and found two sits in the right, middle side if the bus. Aang sat from the side with the window; looking out. I looked at him and his expression was just peaceful. I could look at him for hours or even days. He turned to me with a rather nervous expression.

"Katara…" he started.

"Yes?" I took hold of his hand to encourage him.

"Well… I… uh… I kind of threatened Toph, Teo, Sokka and Suki." He said.

"What do you mean, you threatened them?" I asked confused.

"Today at school… I was walking through the cafeteria to go to our table… and as always I went in front of them and Toph said something…again… and I got really mad and I went to their table and slapped my hand on it and they froze and I told them that if they continue making rude comments about you that makes you feel bad I wouldn't know what to do." He finished.

I was in a state of complete shock now. I didn't now how to react. _Aang did such thing for me…?_ I fell into his warm embrace and decided to stay there. "Thank you!" I whispered in his ear and I felt his grip tighten around my waist. After a while I let go of him and looked him in the eyes. He was blushing. One of the things I love most in him. _Wait?! Love?!_

"Katara do you think what I did was wrong?" he asked.

"No! Of course not sweetie. I think what you did was really sweet and I really appreciated it." I said smiling.

"Well then we are okay."

"Yes we are." I took his hand again on mine and hold it until the bus stopped.

We walked out of the bus and started our way towards the park. I was still holding Aang's hand and I liked it. I bet he liked it to since he laced his fingers with mine. Half way to the park, with complete silence, my heart started to beat faster. I was getting more anxious with every step I took.

Aang turned to me and said "Are you okay? You are a little flushed."

I left a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Yeah… just a little nervous." I answered.

"Don't be," he said "You have nothing to worry or be nervous about."

"I know but I can't help it."

"If anything happens, I am here for you." He said squeezing my hand. In return I just smiled widely.

We continue walking for a few minutes until we reached the park. With the corner of my eye I saw Toph sitting besides a tree looking nervously around. As we got to her she stared at us with big wide eyes.

"Hi." I said firstly and without emotion.

"ehh… hi." She replied.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I…uh… I just… I want…-" she stuttered.

"Spit it out already!" I exclaimed angrily. I felt Aang squeezing my hand. I looked at him. It was like he was trying to tell me to calm down. I looked back at Toph who was trying not to break down. My heart sunk in my chest. I didn't want to see her like this. Even if she has done terrible things to me. She is still a human and my formal best friend.

"I just want to apologise for the things I have done to you. I am such a horrible person. I shouldn't have behaved that way. I should be happy for you and not insult you or curse at you. I should be by your side. I should suppo-"

"I forgive you." I said calmly cutting her off. Both Toph's and Aang's eyes were wide and they were looking at me like I said that the end of the world is coming.

"What?!" Toph exclaimed.

"I am just doing this because of the friendship we used to have and because you deserve a second chance. But mostly because I love you, Toph." I said. Toph just stood there for a minute and then fall over to my embrace; letting the tears flow.

"Thank you sooooo much!" Toph whispered in my shoulder.

Aang stood behind Toph watching us with a smile on his face. Then Toph said something I didn't want to believe. "Teo broke up with me." She wailed.

"What?!" It was my turn to be surprised "What happened?" I asked. We let go of each other and she looked at me with sombrely.

"He came by a little while after we finished school." She started "He started by saying that I shouldn't behave like this to you and I don't know what got into me because I told him that he liked you-".

"WHAT?!" I cut her off.

"Let me finish please." She said somehow calmly.

"Okay." I replied.

"After I told him that he tried to defend himself but I told him that we are over."

She started crying again "And then he didn't do anything. He just explained that he was afraid of Aang and what he might do to me because we don't know him-"

"Hey you know that I wouldn't do anything right?" Aang cut her off this time.

"Yeah Aang I know." She answered. He still looked nervous though.

"It's okay Aang." I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He just gave me his big beautiful smile.

"I tried to say that I am sorry but he was already left. He only cared about me…"

She finished while hot tears rolled down her cheeks. I went over to her and hugged her again.

"Poor Toph. I don't understand, though why did you think that Teo liked me." I said in her ear.

"I didn't do it in purpose. It just came out. I wasn't thinking. I was stupid. And now I lost him forever. And he is right. Who would want to have a girlfriend like I am?" she asked. More to herself I can tell that more to me.

"Hey! Don't say that. Teo loves you with all his heart and you both now that. Remember when you two were for the first time alone in your room. On your thirteen birthday?" I asked. She laughed a little.

"Yeah I remember." She said with a smile.

"And do you remember how he spilled his coke on you while he was trying to make a conversation?"

"I try to forget that actually." We laughed. I let go of her and wiped away her tears.

"You are going to get back together. I'll make sure of that." I said.

"No you won't. This time I will try to win him by myself." She said with confidence.

"Well that's the spirit." I said smilingly. I looked on my back to find Aang staring at us. I got to him and took in hand on mine; lacing our fingers together.

"Do you guys wanna go to get something to drink?" Aang offered.

"Yeah, that's great!" I said.

"Cool." Said Toph.

"Hey Toph! Why don't we call the gang so we can be all together again. And so the guys will get to know Aang better." I suggested.

"That's okay with me. Let me call them." She said.

"Toph call Teo too." I said.

"I will better text him."

"Okay." She took a few steps away from us and took her phone out.

I turned to Aang ad smiled at him. "Are you okay with going out with the gang?" I asked.

"Well yes. I mean I want to get to know your friends." He said.

"I bet they will be glad meeting you too." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned over to me and I leaned back up. Our lips locked and stayed this way. They moved in rhythm and they were fitted perfectly together. I felt my heartbeat rising when he opened his mouth. I knew what he was going to do next. Panicked, I pulled away.

"Hey is something wrong?" he asked.

"Uhh… well… you were about to…" I trailed off, blushing madly.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want to. I'll never do it again." He said seriously. His words and his concern touched my heart deeply. _He is so sweet…_

"I do want to." I said touching his cheek.

"Then…?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I pulled away just because we haven't tried that before and because I thought that I will suck on French kissing." I said looking down embarrassed.

"Let's try it now." He suggested.

"Where did you find that self-confidence?" I asked him.

He blushed and said "Well, can't a guy try new things with his girlfriend?"

I just smiled and didn't reply. In return I leaned up and capture his lips to mine. After a while of lips moving against each other I felt once again his mouth open. I was a little afraid in the begging but when his tongue intertwined with mine, I got lost in the sensation. It was something different and something new. Something which showed caring and something full of passion. I tightened my grip around his neck and he tightened his around my waist. I was feeling wonderful. _Aang's making me feel this way…_

"Hey love birds! Knock it off. I am starting to get the _oggies _here." Toph said.

Aang and I both let go of each other and looked at her with flashed faces.

"Let's go. The guys will be waiting for us on Starbucks. Come on." She started walking with Aang and I close behind her.

"So did you like it?" Aang whispered in my ear.

I blushed and looked down. "I loved it." I whispered even more quietly.

"What?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I knew he heard me but he wanted me to tell that again.

"I loved it!" I said more loudly.

He grinned. "That's great. We should do that more often."

I pinched his shoulder and walked quickly over to Toph.

"Hey wait up!" he said loudly.

* * *

I can say it was really awkward as Aang, I and the gang were all sitting on a table on Starbucks. Yue and Zuko were smiling. I think because we are 'reunited'. Sokka and Suki were less smiling. I don't know maybe they are still angry with me. Teo and Toph had somber eyes and they were both looking down. Occasionally, taking little glimpse of each other. Now, Aang and I were just neutral.

"Now, now let's say some shit and all be friends again." Toph said.

"You are talking about being friends again?" Suki said "You were the one who started this entire thing, okay! Now you want to be friends after all Katara did to us?"

I was going to respond to her but Toph came first.

"Katara did nothing wrong! And you should know better than talking like this Suki. I wasn't the one starting the fight. If I remember well you were the one who started this. I know I was the one who made things worse but I realized that what I did was wrong and I asked for forgiveness and Katara gave it to me and I am glad about it. You better do too." She finished.

I saw Teo looking at her with disbelief but then a smile formed on his lips.

"I say we all be friends again like old times and stop trying to get each other's eyes out." Yue suggested.

"Group hug!" Sokka said. We all stood up and hugged one another. "So Aang is the new one in the gang."

"Well yes." Aang said sheepishly.

"So you guys will treat him well. Not only because he is my boyfriend but because he is a really nice guy." I said.

"We know that he is a nice guy, Katara. That why he is your boyfriend." Yue said. I saw that she was holding Zuko's hand. Sooo sweet!

"He had been on my side this whole week we ha-" I started.

"Six days exactly." Aang said, cutting me off. I smiled.

"Okay! He was the one being with me and comforting me." I said.

"We are sorry Katara." Suki said.

"It's okay. You are all forgiven." I said "So do you guys have anything new to tell me?"

"Like?" Yue asked.

"Like that you and Zuko are together. Or did you think that I will not notice?" I question. Then I laughed a bit as I saw Yue and Zuko blushing slightly.

"Guys we should get home now." Teo said. Toph stood up from her seat and then she got besides Teo and asked him "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay." He answered. "Bye guys good night."

"Night." Said Toph.

"Bye." We all said in unison.

"Okay we should probably leave too." I said. I took Aang's hand and we stood up. "Night."

"Bye." Aang said.

"Night guys." Suki said.

Aang and I exited the door and started our way towards the bus stop.

* * *

Toph's POV

As Teo walked in front of me I couldn't help but feel nervous. He stopped outside the café and turned to me.

"Look, I just want to apologize to you. You were totally right earlier and I should have listened. What I did to Katara, and you, was awful and that's why I asked for her forgiveness. I don't even know what came to me and told you that you like her. It doesn't make sense. I was just angry and frustrated. I was losing it. But know I want to make it up to you Teo. Because I love you." I confessed.

He didn't answer. I waited hoping that he will. But he didn't. So I said "I will understand it if you wouldn't want to be together with me again. I completely understand. I mean who would like to date me?" He didn't reply.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I sighed. _It's over _I thought. I sighed again and started walking away from him.

For the next few minutes where blur. I didn't know when he grabbed my hand, spinned me around and kissed me. I melted immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'Hmhmmmm' was the only sound-words coming from us. This kiss was different from the others. It was a regretful kiss but full of love.

As we parted he put a stand of hair behind my ear and said "I am the one who wants to date you… I love you Toph. I really do."

I smiled widely and pecked him on the lips. "I love you too."

* * *

Katara's POV

We were walking back to the house, Aang's arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist. The moon had already come out and it was quite cold.

"Nice night huh?" Aang whispered in my ear.

"Yeah…" It felt really comfortable being in his arms… and really warm.

"Hmmmm." He hummed.

As we reached the house I saw something I didn't want to see,Jet.

"Hi guys." He said and smiled. It was a different kind of smile though; more comforting and welcoming. _Why…?_

"Hi Jet." Aang said and I nodded.

"No offense but are you guys together?" he asked.

Aang's POV

_What is wrong with this guy? That is none of his business. _I tried to calm down myself because I didn't want Katara to think of me as a complete idiot.

"Yes we are." Katara said with a smile matching with his. _Why…?_

In his face appeared an expression like he just thought of something…evil.

"Okay I must go now. Night." He waved and left quickly.

"That was weird." I said to Katara.

"Yeah…" She didn't seem to be so interested so I didn't pus it.

We got into the house and start to go upstairs. Outside my house's door I grabbed her waist and gave her a breathtaking kiss. I knew that she was surprised at first but then she gave in, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me with equal passion. I felt her tongue lick my lips. I opened my mouth to let he entrance, which she gladly accepted, and our tongues tangled with each other passionately. Her mouth was fully pressed against mine. She moved her soft lips so well that I didn't ever want to stop kissing her. After a few more minutes the need for air got unbelievable and we broke apart.

She putted her head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "We should do this more often." I just laughed and enjoyed her warm embrace.

She let go of me "I should probably go now. It is already late and my parents will be worried." She gave me a peck on the lips. "Good night Aang. See ya tomorrow morning."

"Yep. Good night to you too lady Katara." I smiled at her as she went upstairs to her apartment.

As I unlocked the door Jet came to my mind from nowhere. _What does he want now?_

* * *

**_So this was it! Hope you guys like it. :)Please REVIEW!_**

**_Till next chapter..._**

**_~CloudMinded013 _**


	6. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

_**DO NOT REVIEW! DO NOT LEAVE A COMMENT! REPOST ON YOUR FANFICS/PROFILE!**_

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer Issamel and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**(I got this From Jade's One of a Kind.)**


End file.
